FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention generally relates to a chair with facilities providing refreshment and relaxation and more specifically includes a chair having an armrest with a beverage can or bottle cooler incorporated therein operatively associated with a refrigeration system and a small refrigerated compartment is provided in the vertical side portion of the chair below the armrest for refrigerated storage of refreshments or edible products in position for easy access to the occupant of the chair.